Breaking My Habit
by Angel Selenity
Summary: Can one simple thing push Kagome over the edge to death? Is Inu Yasha capable of stopping a tragedy from striking? Or is it to late for the both of them. Lyrics from Likin Park.


A/N: Hey wow! Another depressing Inu Yasha fanfic!! Wow I am so not on a roll! Well let's see I wrote this a few weeks ago but I didn't ahve time until now to put it up! Now I got this idea from when me and one of my friends who is also a fellow writer here at FF were talkign about what we pictured when listening to the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park. SO I mixed our ideas together and based it all on Inu Yasha instead of our death fantasy stuff. [Wow we are morbid, neh?] Well I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Inu Yasha sadly and yes I don't even own these lyrics or the group. It's Linkin Park and glances at her Inu Yasha manga to make sure she spells the name right Rumiko Takahashi's! BUT! I do own this story! So ha!  
  
Feet slammed the ground as the full moon glowed red. Blood dripped from her hands, but not hers. It was Inu Yasha's, his blood. And his stinch covered her hands and arms. It was coming into view, it never looked so beautiful in all her days. Kagome was coming closer to the Bone-Eaters well, her only way home. As she lept into the darkness she clutched tightly onto the completed Shikon no Tama. The pull of the time change throwing her back into the future as her feet hit the bottom and her gaze led to the opening and she began to climb.  
  
Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again  
  
The cold rush of water fell from the head of the shower, each droplet hitting with a force that froze her as she rememebred what she saw. They were together again. Inu Yasha and Kikyo, she saw them. The way his hands motioned around and all over her body, the firey reaction which lead to her worst thoughts. They were together and he was after her next. She had ran from the site back to the camp where Miroku and Sango lay cudling in sleep, and Shippo curled up to Kirara. Then his hands wrapped about her waist.  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
Why? If she hadn't of done what she did, would it have been differnt. She wondered if she hadn't caught them would she still feel the same for him as she used to. When he began to touch her and lean in to kiss her, the thoughts of earlier hit her and hard. Her reaction was her miko power of force in her hand. The glow bright and powerful as it slammed him back into a nearby tree. That had woken the others and she had already shot five arrows at him. Inu Yasha was pinned to the tree and he was struck dumb for her actions.  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit   
  
Tonight  
  
Kagome remembered every single detail, her miko powers are gotten stronger with every battle and the aura of it was blazing. Hot tears streaked her face as she looked down at her hands, the blood washing away. She had taken an arrow and stabbed him countless of times in his chest. His yelps and growls echoing and breaking the silence of the night. The others tried to pull her away but it was already to late. The powers of her sacred arrows and the unstoppable bleeding had already knocked Inu Yasha unconscience. Thats when she stood frozen, the blood fresh on her as she relized what she had done. Then she ran, and she was brought back to now.  
  
Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again  
  
She walked towards her room where the completed jewel resided, and the blade in her hand reflected in the light as she closed the door.The blade was clutched tightly to her chest as she locked the door, the red moon being covered by dark clouds. The distant sounds of thunder rummbled in her ears and she lit a solitary white pillar candle. She fell to her knees, fresh tears streaked her face as she howled in the pain of her memories.   
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit   
  
Tonight  
  
The knife glinted again as the strike of lightning hit out in the distance. Her breath staggered out as her hair fell around her shoulders. The blade mer inches from the slender wrists, her hadn trimbling as she shut her eyes and sliced the first horizontal line into the pale skin. The slaty tears hit her wrist and it stung for a moment before she sliced the vertical line and it numbed a bit. She cried as she started to do the same treatment to the next. Blood already pooling on the floor and over the towel which was around her body.  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends  
  
Kagomes vision was already blurring as she stood, and wrote with her own blood upon the walls her final message..."I've Broken My Habit".  
  
don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
to show you what I mean  
  
Blood dripped from his wounds as he stummbled from the well, he could smell the scent from between the worlds. Kagome's blood. What was she doing? Then it hit him, she had seen Kikyo and him together. So many times he'd hurt her, he had pushed her over her limits. He struggled to her room, the hall seeming like a thousand miles to travel. Yet when he reached it, the door was locked. With what strength he had he rammed the door down and a horrified expression graced his face.  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit   
  
I'm breaking the habit   
  
Tonight  
  
Inu Yasha dropped to Kagomes side, her blood in puddles near the wall and her bed where she laid. She was already dieing and no means of healing or saving. He pulled her to him, their bloody bodies together when he felt the pulse of the jewel. Picking it up every memory he had shot through him as did Kagomes. What they ahd been through together and what he caused. He noticed a folded piece of paper and he read it..  
  
Clutching my cure  
  
I'll tightly lock the door  
  
I'll try to catch my breath again  
  
I'll hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I've had no options left again  
  
I dont want to be the one  
  
Who battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...Tonight  
  
Kagome  
  
Tears filled his eyes and the jewel pulsed in his hand. His vision and hearing had all but faded and with what strength he had left..he slammed the jewel to the wall, shattering it to noting but dust as he died with Kagome in his arms...  
  
End  
  
A/N: OK now go and review to tell me what you think! 


End file.
